


A Christmas Fairytale

by Ndiggold



Category: The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward Tudor decides to restore his sisters to the succession as full princesses, he declares they have to get married. But only after Frances because Henry promised Charles he would see Frances married before his own daughters.<br/>Mary and Elizabeth set Frances up with the one person compatible with her, Edward Seymour.<br/>In their own courtship: Mary has to chose between Philip of Spain, who will save her immortal soul, and Philip of Bavaria, who will save her heart. And Elizabeth meets Robert but she has to marry a prince.<br/>And Edward Tudor has been meeting Princess Mary of Scot(her mother Mary of Guise is ruling by proxy until she's married) but they  don't get along.<br/>When John Dudely the sorcerer decides he doesn't want so much Protestant influence by the unions,  he curses Mary to be a swan, Elizabeth to a deep sleep, and Guilford into a nutcracker. How this the Tudor Christmas go on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting up

The town of London was alive with Yuletide spirit. The court at the palace was busy, preparing Christmas Festivities. Edward was in his chambers looking at the portrait of Christina of Milan his council members sent him while he was looking for a new bride.

A herald came in. "Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth is here," the herald announced.

"Send them in," Edward replied. Mary came in, dressed in a dark, simple purple gown. While Elizabeth wore a simple, bright gold gown.

"You sent for us your majesty?" Mary asked.

"Lady Mary, Lady Elizabeth," Edward stood up and kissed Mary and Elizabeth's cheek. "Sit down."

Mary and Elizabeth sat down while a servant brought them snacks and drinks. Once the servants left, Edward looked at his sisters. "I'm going to bring you back to court as princesses in the line of succession. Of course after me and my issue," he told them.

Mary and Elizabeth looked at each other then at Edward. "But both of you have to get married to any English courtier or any foreign match that I approve of," Edward told them. "But only after Frances Brandon gets married because our father promised her worried father he would see her married before you two."

Mary and Elizabeth nodded, excited to become princesses again. But Elizabeth frowned. "Your grace, I don't want to get married."

Edward looked at her sadly. "I tried to convince her," Mary told him.

Edward held her hand. "Call me brother dear Beth," he told her. "I know our father was unfair to your mother and yours Mary. And my mother, particularly my brother added to your mother's woes," Edward shocked his sisters with his words. "But not all princes are like our father. Look at me." Mary and Elizabeth chuckled. "Father was desperate for a son to secure our dynasty and through that hurt all of his wives and us," Edward told them. "But that won't happen with any other monarch," Edward told them. "I won't allow you to marry any monarch remotely like our father or doing what he does. If the monarch you marry ever becomes like our father, he risks war with England."

Elizabeth smiled, convinced. "I will consider."

Edward smiled at Elizabeth. "I'm glad to hear that Beth. Put the past in the past and embrace the Yuletide spirit." Edward looked closely at Mary. "You too Mary. I know you had...bad blood with Anne Boleyn but you know as well as I do that she only aided your mother's suffering and our father was behind it all. Don't ever let that bitterness effect your relation with Elizabeth."

"You are right your- brother," Mary nodded, the words effecting her. She loved Elizabeth dearly and even though all that happened to her mom was after Anne came; Mary had to admit it was their father's scheme. Same with what happened to Elizabeth and even Edward. Elizabeth smiled, pleased the sister she looked up to wasn't so bitter to her mother anymore.

“I will look for some princes or noblemen for you but you two get to pick,”  Edward smiled at them.

"Can we chose who Frances marries?" Elizabeth and Mary asked, grinning.

"I will accept your choice without even approving," Edward replied, grinning at them. They hugged Edward, ignoring propriety and Edward just grinned at them.

After Edward dismissed them Mary and Elizabeth walked down the corridor. "Who can we get Frances married to?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, she's so grumpy!" Mary giggled.

Elizabeth laughed. "Whoever married her would be crying after a week."

"We shouldn't be mocking her but it's true!" Elizabeth agreed.

Just then Edward Seymour walked by and gave a small bow to them. "Princess Mary, Princess Elizabeth, I heard the prince will get you married," he smiled, hoping to charm either one of them.

Mary and Elizabeth looked at each other, getting the same idea. "Lord Hertford," Mary and Elizabeth greeted at the same time. The meddling, ambitious uncle of Edward and their ambitious cousin.

OoOoOo

Edward dusted himself off as he got up, late for his meeting with Mair Princess of Scotts(her mother was still alive and still ruled by proxy following England's model). She was coming to visit him again. He sighed. Barnaby walked in his chambers as he got ready. "Ready to meet her again?"

"I'm never ready to meet her," Edward replied. "The rough wooing that happened back when we were kids where my uncle invaded Scottland on my father's orders, was rough on me."

Barnaby laughed. "It's a good thing France broke the Treaty of Heddington by getting the Dauphin married Christina of Milan."

"Who is it good for? Maybe Christina who didn't have to marry my old stepmother, Anne of Cleves's ex fiancé," Edward replied.

An hour later Princess Mair of Scots arrived in England with her mother. "Smile," her mother told her. Princess Mair of Scots grimaces.

Edward kisses her hand then goes out to hunt. "Let's go to the archery field Barnaby," he announces, ignoring Princess Mair of Scots, and picking a pastime she couldn't join.

After Edward and Barnaby set out on the archery field a mysterious redhead lad joined them. "Are you from Scottland?" Barnaby asked, thinking the guy came with Mair's entrouge from Scottland.

The guy nodded. "Very well, you're free to join us."

The mysterious lad stood as Edward and Barnaby pulled back the arrows on their bows. The mysterious lad arrows hit the close to the bulls eye with a whizz. Edward and Barnaby turned to the lad.

The lad took his time pulling back his bow and then hit bulls eye with a whizz. His hat fell off and a red ponytail fell out from underneath. Edward and Barnaby gasped as Princess Mary of Scots was revealed and shooting another bullseye.

She turned and smiled at Edward when she noticed her ponytail was visible. Edward's mouth hung open. But Barnaby tapped Edward and laughed.

0o0o0o0

Mary and Elizabeth caught Frances walking in the garden. They spied Edward Seymour walking the other way. They jumped in Edward's path. "Miladies," Edward bowed, surprised.

"Lord Hertfort," Mary greeted. "By now you heard we have to be married before we're restored in the line of succession. Would you like to help us?"

"How can I help you? I will do anything for your highnesses and protect your interests," Edward replied, wondering which one wanted him to marry him.

"We really need your help for this, Lord Hertford " Elizabeth smiled coyly.

"Really how so?" Edward asked, trying to guess which princess wanted to marry him. "Should I fetch Thomas?" Maybe Thomas could take the one he rejected.

"The Dutchess of Suffolk has to marry before we can and you have to marry her on the King's order!" Mary broke the news. Frances inherited her father's title since he had no sons.

Edward's smile became strained at the news. That wasn't what he was expecting... at all! "Pardon your highnesses?"

"You have to marry Duchess of Suffolk," Mary smiled as Lord Hertford's expression changed several times.

"But h-how?" Lord Hertford asked.

"We'll help you with that," Mary smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Under a spell

After Mary and Elizabeth helped Edward with some tips, Mary went back to her quarters. Edward invited The Duke of Baveria back to their court and Philip of Spain to court Mary. Mary was confused as she danced that night at the banquet in a royal purple dress.

She liked the Duke of Baveria and was glad he was back even though she over the heartbreak she had when he was sent away. As she danced with him, she wondered about her immortal soul. Was this like the devil tempting her with a dance? In an answered prayer, the dashing Philip of Spain was her next partner. But there was something weird about her shared blood. He was charming but his smile didn't match his eyes even as he complimented her beauty(which was great that night).

Meanwhile Elizabeth danced with the elusive Robert Dudely. She smiled and enjoyed herself with him.

In the corner, Dudley watched with a sour expression.

OoOoOo

"No I won't dance with her!" Edward exclaimed while Edward Seymour sighed. It was bad enough he had to court Frances, he had to deal with his insufferable nephew now.

"Edward, you have to dance with her or we'll be surrounded by Catholic countries if Scottland forms an alliance with France again or worse Spain," Edward Seymour explained.

"No I can't-"

"I'm sorry your highness," Edward Seymour replied, and left locking the door. Edward ran to it and knocked.

"Let me out! You will pay for this!"

"I can't! I don't know the English dance!" they heard Mair Princess of Scotts cry from outside. The door opened from the other side and Princess Mair of Scottland was thrown in before the door closed behind her.

Edward and Mair turned around and gasped. Mair's red hair was in ringlets and half up and she wore a magenta with pale gold gown designs. Edward's curly, strawberry, blond hair was styled hapzardly and he wore a pale gold doublet. Mair looked unnaturally beautiful, her orange eyes framed by eyelashes specifically stood out to Edward.

To Mair, Edward looked more handsome than annoying. Why didn't she notice it before while his green eyes made her nervous while he watched her. Edward walked up to her and bowed. Then stood ready to dance.

Mair smiled and curtysed. Then she took Edward's hand and they begin dancing.

Edward Seymour, Barnaby, George Boleyn, and other council members others burst in, dancing. **_"Could this rough wooing be the start of a love union?"_**

OoOoOo

Edward went diagonally across Mary as the dance called for and spun around with one of their hands touching. 

OoOoO

Edward Seymour went to seek out Frances and offered her a dance.  Frances danced with him, cautiously.

OoOoO

After Edward Tudor and Mair spun around everyone clapped.

Edward raised his goblet. “I want to make a toast to a beautiful future bride and beautiful union between our countries to flourish with the new faith!"

OoOoO

Mary and Elizabeth met by a table. "Elizabeth, the councilors invited a prince for an advantageous alliance. Kat Ashley told me this."

"What no!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking back at Robert.

OoOoO

Mair marched up to Edward. "Are you marrying me just to bring Protestantism in Scottland?!"

"You're taking this out of proportion," Edward replied, crossing his arms. Everyone gasped, stopping dancing and watching them.

"Don't say that dear," Mair of Scott's mother Mary of Guise replied. "Your union is more than a political and religious advantage! That's what Christmas is about, uniting of loved ones and souls!"

“Does he believe that?” Mair asked. Mary of Guise looked, sadly at her.

OoOoO

"This is a scheme gone bad," Frances commented.

"Does everything have to be a scheme? It was a move, miscalculated," Edward Seymour retorted, frustrated.

"Is scheming a bad thing?" Frances demanded. "The court is made for scheming."

"No, it's not. But you should do more than scheme," Edward replied. "You should dream." He held Frances' hands.

Frances pulled away. "Like your courtship of me the princess' put you up to?"

Edward had nothing to say in his defense.

OoOoO

Elizabeth moved away from the table.

Mary overheard someone behind her. "She's a good trophy wife, the trophy being England. But she's a bitter, bastard no matter if her brother and father restored her." Mary turned around to see Philip behind her. Acting on impulse, Mary poured her goblet on Philip. A few courtiers gasped but went back to watching the main show.

OoOoO

"We should start packing," Mair of Scots started leaving the Grand Hall with her servants behind her.

She looked back at Edward. Edward met her glance for a minute and his eyes saddened, then he looked away.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

John Dudely decided it was time to act now. John Dudley snapped his fingers and he w dressed as a sorceror. **"Ireland and Scottland can't be married made protestant! This won't do!"** He  boomed, then clapped his hands. Thunder and lightening rolled. All the courtiers swung their heads at him and stared.

"You're too late, bro, haven't you been watching?" Barnaby  yelled back at him.

“Um… father?” Guilford asked, unsure.

 **"Uh** _ **ahem**_ **whatever! These monarchs made my job so much easier! So um let's skip to the interesting part!"** Dudely clapped his hands and rain started pouring outside. **"Uh disregard that!"** Dudely clapped again and a lightling bolt flashed right out the window with loud thunder.

Elizabeth fell asleep and Mary caught her. **"Oh come on it's not that boring!"** Dudley cried. **"Oh wait it worked! It worked!"** Dudley jumped up and down, giggling. **"See that? She won’t revive until her true prince finds her!”** Dudely giggled.

Edward’s guards and Barnaby unsheathed their swords and walked toward Dudely. Dudely held his hand up. **“Wait bro! I’m just getting started!”** Dudely smirked. He pointed at Mair of Scottland, who was at the entrance door. A gold light shot at Princess Mary of Scottland and a cloud of smoke was where she was. Just hissing smoke. Her guards went up to Dudely.

Robert ran up to Elizabeth whom Mary put in his arms. One of Edward’s servants took Elizabeth from Robert and carried her into the upper floor, putting her on a bed where physicians treated her, with no results.

Robert went up to Dudely, followed by Guilford. "Father?!"

"You're not my son you're the Prince of Ireland," Dudley replied. Everyone gasped. "Only her true prince charming can save her. As for the other one..." He laughed.

"Nothing is what it seems!" Guilford turned to Edward, with a blank expression.

"Shut up fool!" John Dudley pointed his fingers at Guilford, making him disappear with a cloud of smoke.

Edward's men charged at John Dudley but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke too, laughing.

"Find and seize him!" Edward hissed.


	3. Evol is love backwards

Mair of Scottland found herself in a pond on the border of England, facing France. She was a swan. Suddenly the moonlight hit her while she was in the water and she turned into a lady agai as sparkles surrounded her. "Marry this guy I'm just going to make up," Dudely appeared from behind a bush and clapped, making a young guy like him appear "And let me I mean you rule Scotand, happily!"

Frances appeared behind him, cackling. "No," Mair replied. "I'd take the Catholics over your influence anyday!" The young guy clapped before Dudely angrily pushed him into the pond where he disappeared.

"Have it your way. Oh and avoid the land when the moon comes out or you'll be a swan forever! Your grace!" Dudely mocked bowed and left.

Mair hissed but went back to the lake as the moon came out again. She turned back into a swan again, crying.

OoOoOoO

Mary unhappily got engaged to Philip of Spain. The same time Elizabeth was put on a flower bed in a glass case and moved to the Green Tower.

Edward kept looking for Mary of Scot, unrelentingly, even though everyone including his uncle told him to forget her. His match was arranged with one of Francis's daughter.

Edward Seymour followed Frances one day. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"I’m sorry for what I said I love you!" Edward paused. "Why do you have Sorceress Dudley's family crest? Are you meeting Sorceress Dudely?!"

"If you loved me you'd accept me as I was!" Frances retorted.

"Evil?" Edward asked.

"Evol is love backwards," Frances replied.

Edward smiled. “I do.” Frances smiled.

 oOoOoOoO

Mary made some friends with the animals while she was there. A frog, Drofliug , Turtoise, Trebor and a pelican, Ybanrab, she saved.

Everyone gasped when the swan turned into a girl. “You’re a girl?!” Ybanrab fainted.

“I’m under a curse,” Mary explained the whole story.  And looked at the stars, wondering what Edward was doing. He was always in her mind.

 “You miss him don’t you?” Trebor asked, shaking her from star gazing.

“They think I’m dead,” Mary replied.

“He probably doesn’t,” Drofliug said firmly.

“How can I find get back to them then break this curse?” Mary asked.

"So you can’t quit!?" Ybanrab asked her, startling her from her thoughts.

"You don’t need to. Get your man," Drofliug exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Trebor agreed.

Meanwhile Edward ran out hunting that day. "We're in North England," Terbor said.

"The coast of England, facing France! We should be two hours away from London and Hampton Court!" Ybanrab replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Drofliug asked.

Mary flew with Ybanrab to the castle where Dudley stayed. Trebor and Drofliug followed them by foot. Inside they looked around for how to escape. "There's a hote in the coutryard!" Trebor informed them after he and Drofliug came out from the dungeon.

"Dudley will lock me in the courtyard when I defy him," Mary replied.

"And you'll escape from there," Ybanrab finished.

They were distracted by a voice. "What's that?" they heard a male voice.

"Get out of here!" Frances yelled, running at them.

"Why are you chasing those animals?" Edward asked, coming behind Frances. Frances hit him with a broom.

"Ooh!" Edward held his nose. "Okay do your thing!"

"Sorry," Frances replied, "I was aiming for the birds!"

"Some girls sing with them but whatever floats your boat," Edward replied.

"I hope it still looks flirty," Frances replied, twirling around with a broom and hitting, randomly. Edward chuckled.

That day Edward was practicing for hunting. "It's all he does," Mary told Philip of Spain, who wasn't listening.

Edward and Barnaby hunted their groomsman with colored arrows. Edward had blue and Barnaby green. Whichever had more groomsman with more colors, won. Edward won but Barnaby cheated, patting the last groomsman with his bin of colors.

Edward also shot an apple off Barnaby's head. Barnaby almost fainted while Cromwell watched, until the apple fell off, neatly sliced. "I'll find her," Edward vowed and went to the library. While he browsed he found a book about a shape shifting and sleeping droughts. "Nothing is what it seems..."

Robert appeared behind Edward. "Did you find something?"

Edward turned towards Robert. Robert didn't ask Edward why he was so focused on finding Mary, he understood unlike anyone else.

"I think I found something," Edward replied, looking through the book on socery.

"Hmm, let me look at it," Robert replied, taking the book from Edward.

Edward went to the stable a minute later and his groomsman prepared him and Barnaby two horses. Both got on and rode off.

They stopped and Edward explained. "Shape shifting. The use of a shape shifting spell to turn one thing into another. And take you by surprise!"

"I think we were here long enough, Ed!" Barnaby jumped, seeing a mouse.

Suddenly the sun flickered. He looked up to see a swan fly by. "Come on!" he grabbed Barnaby and ran towards the swan.

OoOoOoO

Mary sewed with her ladies while the Christmas festivities were set up. But she stared out the window on the window seat. She knew Christmas was a time to be with dear ones. But Elizabeth was dead to the world, no Mary didn't want to think that, nor about Mary of Scotland. Edward wasn’t doing anything but looking for her.  Mary kept thinking of Philip of Baveria when she closed her eyes.

“I have a solution!” Anna of Cleves walked into Mary’s chambers.

“What do you mean?” Mary asked.

“We will hold a Christmas ball! That will bring everyone together and-“

“Nooo,” Mary groaned. “I’m not in the mood Lady Cleves… Elizabeth and Mary aren’t even here. And Edward wouldn’t go to it, he’d be too busy looking for Mary!”

“It would help Edward let go of _her_ after he finds a new princess. And atleast we can bring Elizabeth princes and be at peace that we when none awake the one who won't marry," Anna finished sadly.

Mary sighed. “I suppose… We just have to convince Eddie”

“Leave that to me,” Anna said.

 Mary looked at Anna of Cleves. “When is your wedding to the King of Denmar?”

“In a few weeks,” Anna replied.


	4. Plans for the Ball rolling

Jane Brandon was celebrating Christmas with George Boleyn and his wife Kat Boleyn nee of Parr. She was their ward. George's cousin Charles Howard was their other ward. Jane received an odd toy solider. "Thank you Lord Rochford." But before she could look at it Charles grabbed it and broke it breaking a walnut.

“What’s the matter Jane?” Jane held up the broken doll  to George who fixed it. George smiled when he gave it back to Jane. “All fixed.” Jane smiled when she took it. A rat   watched jealously in the corner.

OoOoOoO

Edward chased the bird while Barnaby ran behind him. He keep shooting arrows at it. "Fly towards the sun!" Ybarnab yelled. But when they got to the sun, the sun set and Edward shot more arrows at them.

"Hold on!" Ybarnab caught an arrow and flew down. "Keep flying!" he yelled at Mary before she could object.

Ybarnab fell down and Edward approached him, hesitantly. Ybarnab hissed and spluttered, making a show of dying.

Drofliug and Trebor directed Mary to the lake where she landed on the water as the moon appeared from behind the clouds. Edward approached Ybarnab with an arrow, ready to kill but his attention was distracted as gold dust swirled around the swan.

Edward dropped his bow and arrow. "A Christmas miracle!" He ran towards Mary and lifted her up in his arms. He twirled her around while Barnaby sat up.

"A Christmas Miracle! I knew I would find you!" Edward told Mary.

Mary smiled. "The north star led you to me didn't it?"

Edward smiled. "I'll Kill Dudley!"

"He's dangerous!" Mary replied.

"No I'll kill him!" Edward replied.

"Promise me you'll wait," Mary replied.

"Only if you meet me at the ball!" Edward replied. "The Christmas Ball we're holding!"

"I'll be there," Mary promised. Mary kissed Edward’s cheek. Then Edward dashed off with his cloak, swishing.

“Who’s there?” Dudely came out from behind a bush.

“Who’s where?” Jane asked.

“I heard a male voice,” Dudely looked around.

“ _That?”_ Jane lowered her voice a pitch. _“I was talking to my friends.”_ She picked Drofliug and Ybanarb up.

“Um okay…” Guilford walked away until he found a gold pocket watch on the ground. He turned it around and saw the Tudor emblem on the back. “By the way did you hear about the ball the Tudors are holding? You know the prince who used you for your country…”

OoOoOoO

That night at George Boleyn's house, the mouse waited until everyone went to sleep. Then the rat pushed the toy solider that was Guilford towards the fire. "You won't betray me!" the rat hissed.

Jane heard a noise so came downstairs and saw the rat attacking the solider. She waved a flame at the mouse. It ran away, burned.

OoOoOo

Inside the castle Dudely stayed at on the border of England facing France, Mary the swan was thrown in the courtyard the madman filled with water. There was a hemp rope net above the courtyard so she couldn’t escape. “You will dance on water tonight, milday!” She flew towards him to attack him. “Nope!” He slammed the door on the inside of the courtyard. Mary felt tears prick her eyes as she flew back down she wouldn’t be able to make it to the ball.

OoOoOoO

"You agree?" Mary asked Edward as she planned a ball.

"Yes sister," Edward smiled. Mary squealed.

"But we'll have to invite some princes to see Elizabeth." Mary nodded, sadly.


	5. Happy Everlasting Love After

oOoOoOo

Mary swam around aimlessly.   Mary's friends surfaced after they swam in from a hole in the wall in the courtyard connected from the moat around the castle. “Follow me!” Drofliug said, going back under water towards the crack. Ybanrab waited on the other side of the moat, taking note of when Dudely left the castle.

Mary swam under water, following Drofliug through the crack. Trebor led them past the rocks, seeweed, and distracted the water creatures. Then Mary broke through and the animals cheered as Mary flew into the sky. “Go girl! Get your man!” The animals followed her on foot to the castle.

 

OoOoOoOoO

Jane thought her eyes deceived her when the toy solider grew in size to Guilford.

Guilford turned to Jane. “You saved my life!”

“You’re Guilford!”

“Yes but I’m not with my father’s evil plans. He turned me into this nutcracker!”

“I believe you!”

“Let’s go to the ball!” Guilford took Jane’s hand. “I am not a sorcerer but I know some of my father’s magic.”

“I believe you!”

Guilford pointed at Jane and Jane's nightgown turned into a blue gown. Then Guilford took out her the door to the ball being held at the castle.

oOoOoOoOoO

Edward was introduced to many princesses from around Europe. But he only had eyes for Mary when she came into the ballroom wearing a black gown. At which everyone gasped. There was a line of princes to wake Elizabeth up.

Edward ran to meet Mary at the steps. And swung her around, dancing.

Jane marveled at the hall decorated with Yuletide decoration. She danced with Guilford, who kissed her. "You there, sorcerer's apprentice, why are you stealing kisses?" Edward marched up him.

"I'm not with my father's schemes," Guilford replied. "The apple does fall far from the tree sometimes."

“He is a theif of hearts,” Jane stepped back from Guilford. “But it’s nice. I will steal a kiss too.”

“Can I see?” Edward asked.

Jane kissed Guilford on the cheek.

"Very well, your union has my blessing," Edward left the couple to dance.

oOoOoOoO

Drofliug, Trebor, and Ybanrab made it to the palace, they stood outside. Drofliug posed in front of the noble ladies with a cloak on. “Where is she?” Trebor asked.

“Did she have trouble finding a lake with the moon?” Trebor asked. They looked up, the moon was not visible.

A female frog, pelican, and turtle approached them. “Are you new?” the frog, Enaj asked.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Htebazile, a red turtle asked.

“Oui, we live on the coast of England,” Drofliug replied.

“Ooh an English accent,” Ecittel, the pelican noted.

“Have you seen a foreign princess not from any of the Europeon countries here?” Ybanrab asked.

“Yes, there is one who wore a black dress!” Ecittel replied.

“Can you take us to her?” Drofliug asked.

“Yeah,” Htebazile replied. They led the three animals to the ballroom where they saw Mary in a black gown, dancing with Edward.

“God bless she made it!” Ybarnab sighed.

“Why’d she chose black of all colors?” Drofliug wondered.

oOoOoO

Philip of Spain got into dance position in front of Mary Tudor. Mary had a choice. He looked down at her. "I forgive you, as you do I say after we're married."

 Mary  didn’t say anything and soon switched partners to Philip of Baveria. She sighed in relief.

Edward Seymour wondered where Frances was as he danced in the dance line.

"Attention everyone!" Edward clapped. “Tonight before you all an everlasting vow of love to Mary!"

"No!" Mary suddenly said. Everyone looked at her. "I'm not Mary!" Mary of Scots morphed into Frances. "He tricked you, your majesty!"

"The rat that tried to attack Guilford when he was a nutcracker Lord Rochford gave me!" Jane yelled, pointing at the rat. 

" Everyone looked at the rat. It morphed into a laughing John Dudely.

The soldiers moved towards Dudely. "Tick tock!" he told Edward, pointing at the window where Mary flew in swan form. Edward ran out of the dance hall.

Frances looked at Guilford. "You're Robert's brother and only you know which prince will wake Princess Elizabeth up."

oOoOoOoO

Mary Tudor ran until she reached the steps of the dreaded dungeon steps where the monestary she needed to pray in was. Philip of Spain stepped in front of her. “If Princess Mary of Scots and your sister are out of the way we can have the throne of England and restore Catholi-“

“Prince Philip, don’t insult us anymore!” Mary brushed past Philip and ran down the dungeon steps, holding up her purple ballgown, toward the prayer room. She saw the multi colored jeweled Crucifix, a counter to black magic, her mother’s emblem. She knelt down to pray and folded her hands. 

oOoOoOo

Edward rode after Dudely, who was flying in the sky. Edward shot at him with his bow and arrow but Dudely swooped down, attacking him. Mary's animal friends tossed Edward his bow back and Edward was able to shoot Dudely in the chest. Mary fell down. Edward ran after her and knelt besides her. She morphed into her human self but lifeless. He picked her up fireman style and carried her to a lake. But her eyes fluttered open when a tear fell on her. "Edward?" 

"Mary!" He swung her around so he held her bridal style and swung her around.

oOoOoOoO

Guilford tracked down Robert by the Green Tower. He saw a Tudor Knight of Camelot in Robert. "Robert! I'm your brother and I can recognize the prince who can wake up Princess Elizabeth. It's you!"

Robert ran upstairs and into the room where Elizabeth lay. He knelt by her and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open.

oOoOoOoO

Mary Tudor felt someone besides her. She looked up to see Philip of Baveria besides her. “They’re both fine,” he told her. She smiled. Light shone through the stained windows, shining a bright bright peach light through the dungeon brighter than any room above.

Mary Tudor remembered what her mother once told her at Christmas. _"We can only see the light through darkness!"_

The brightness of the prayer room and yuletide spirit lit up the cold winter. Mary looked sideways at Philip, he was the light in a dark world. Philip of Spain’s immortal soul would be saved but he wasn’t with God. Philip of Baveria’s immortal soul was definitely with God. Philip of Baveria smiled at her. He stood up and pulled Mary up by her hands. Philip of Baveria knelt down in front of her. “Mary will you be my wife?”

Mary gasped. “Yes!” She exclaimed, and threw her arms around Philip of Baveria. Snow fell like a snowglobe outside the stain glass window.

 

OoOoOo

"Evol can reflect love huh?" Edward smiled at Frances.

"When it’s spun around," Frances giggled. Frances put her silvery white gloved hand in Edward’s and the they ran down staircase, Frances holding up her silvery white, pearl studded gown, after they just married on a snowy Christmas day. The Tudor princess caught the bouquet together. Mary and Elizabeth giggled at each other.

Then on Yuletide Mary and Elizabeth wearing lilac and pale gold shimmering jewel studded gowns(Elizabeth had a ruby B chocker & Mary her mother’s sapphire necklace), sat next  Philip of Bavaria and Robert, whom they just married Philip carried Mary over the threshold of the Bavarian castle where she learned to open her mind.  Elizabeth was taken to beautiful castles in Ireland.

Princess Mary of Scot  was brought down the isle, in a pale gold and lilac jewel studded gown, by Robert Dudely to Edward Tudor in England. Edward put his mother’s emerald ring on her ringer. They embraced each other and   new ideas. The new year brought warmth and happiness for the new extended family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
